Rain Walk
by xXBoulevard-of-Broken-DreamsXx
Summary: Just a One Shot that came to my head during a storm. DANTANA Angst, and then Fluff. It takes place during 4x19 "Personal Foul"


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

**Hey guys this is not been betide so I'm sorry if this is off a little (spelling thoughts). I felt bad for Maja because she has about 4 of my other chaps to beat. **

**This One Shot takes place during Season 4 "Personal Foul". I know we are post that but it was raining and I had some past memories come up and just wanted to write Lindsay's POV.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated:)**

Lindsay was walking along the side of a narrow sidewalk. She was thinking about everything that happened to her in the past day, month, year.

Danny, Rubens death, Danny changing. She felt that something inside didn't feel right about him anymore. His playful gaze changed, when he looked at her he didn't have that spark any longer, and it killed her, he pushed her away no erased her with eraser in a second.  
As she walked through the long narrow street her damaged soul was ripping her chest with emotion she couldn't understand.

Her head battled with her heart. Her CSI side told her to let him go, forget and move on. _"there will be others"_. Her heart told her to give him time, and reminded her of tragedy long ago. Her soul told her she needed him. She missed him more then she thought she will. She was lost and confused, betrayed, and at the same time she wanted him next to her.

Light breeze lightly played with her short hair. She loved this time of year when winter was gone and spring was about to start. She always was exited about the first thunderstorm of the year.  
She saw lighting flicker and she smiled._ "Its going to rain"_-her heart squeezed with joy inside of her making her smile and at the same time she wanted to cry and pour her soul into it letting all her hurt, hate, love, joy out of her system.  
She wanted to feel cleansed. She felt a stray drop on her face that made her body break into goose bumps by the nice warm drop, making her gasp for air. She started to breath harder at the same pace as rain fell on her skin making her soul scream.

She stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes hearing thunder rumble in the background and cool water pouring onto her. She took her hands out of her long coats deep pockets and she just placed them upwards, and felt cool drops tickle her tired sink, it felt so nice to her

. She closed her tired eyes and shot her face upward, getting the same effect. She stood there not caring about people walking past her, or giving her odd looks.

After few seconds her soul erupted with emotion and she felt her eyes fill with salty water that now was streaming down her cheeks mixing with cool drops of spring thunderstorm. She felt her soul tell the rain about her own storm inside, she poured her soul out to it.

She felt how rain poured on to her washing gently away all of her troubles leaving her calm, exhausted, numb. Her breath slowing down and her hands slipped back in her pockets as her face taking its position back at her neck.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the lights of busy New York City flickering and some people walking, lightning making it bright for a second.  
She smiled, her heart and soul became calm now, she felt weightless now.

She still felt pouring rain on her damp small figure as she slowly started walking. She was taken by her deep thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, that suddenly pulled her out of her deep peaceful thoughts. She saw his name and she frowned a little hesitating at first but then deciding to answer.

She heard his voice and she understood that she made right choice. Her soul felt that he was hurting, and he was breaking, it was pleading for forgiveness and that he didn't mean to push her away. He asked her to come to him.

She hung up, she sighed, her soul still at peace, but her heart raced it told her to go to his place and pass her peace on to him, to give him one more try. She didn't get why but she turned in her tracks and made her way to him.

She didn't remember how she got there but she saw his door opening and out of it his figure appearing. His light blue eyes sparked with happiness and love.  
They starred at each other for a moment and his eyes asked her if she wants to come in. She smiled and took a step inside.  
She could tell he was nervous, his eyes asking her to stay and listen. They didn't need words to communicate their souls spoke the unspoken words. His eyes poured all his soul into her explaining all the questions she had.

She smiled lightly as she took a step closer to him until they were inches apart. She could tell that he wasn't sure at her next move, never leaving his gaze she wrapped her thin arms around his slim figure, and placing her head on his strong chest.  
She heard his racing heart. It took him a moment to react and he wrapped his hands around her figure, burring his face in her wet hair. Immediately she felt his sorrowful tears drip on the side of her face. She felt his soul ask for forgiveness, and a second chance, and promises that he will never hurt her again, he screwed up, he was devastated. She kissed his chest, and drawing circles on his back, making him understand that she understood and that he was forgiven.

She cant tell how long they stood in each others arms when sound of thunder and then rain beating hard against windows of his apartment pulled her back. She smiled and felt him smiling and kissing her hair, she knew at that point that they made sense, even if no one could explain why.

**End.**


End file.
